Flowers
by TeresianLion
Summary: Neko!Feliciana x Neko!Germany fluffy-ness :D


"Ludwiiiiiiiiiiig!" Whined Feliciana. "Play with meeeeeee!"

"Nein!" Ludwig grumbled from where he lay on a flat rock. The sun shone warmly on the rock, warming it and warming Ludwig's back as he napped. Or at least, /tried/ to nap. Feliciana didn't get the concept the he had to rest, she just wanted to play with him. Ludwig placed his tail over his nose and covered his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Feliciana jumped up and down on the grass in the lush field. "Let's play over there in the flowers! I'll be right back!"

"Ja, ja..." When she bounded away Ludwig sighed. What does a cat need to do to get some rest around here? Those Italian cats are so damn annoying... You could say anything you wanted to them, but it wouldn't get through their heads until the next day. If even. Ludwig took advantage of this one moment if silence to close his eyes and slow his breathing. He had almost fallen asleep, but was jolted back to alertness when he heard claws grind against stone.

He shot his eyes open and noticed that Feliciana was leaping up and placing flowers on the stone slab he was lying on. There were about three of the Blue Cornflowers, all lined up in a row. Feliciana's head would pop up when she jumped into the air. While she was in the air, she scratched her claws on the stone so to gain an extra second of time, in which she used to release a flower from her mouth. She made a small grunting sound as she jumped. That, along with her claws scraping the stone, was what had not allowed him to fall asleep.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked her with a bored tone. He seemed to not care at all about what her actions were, but he was curious at the same time.

Once Feliciana had placed the fifth flower down, the last one she had, she smiled up at Ludwig with that adorable look on her face and told him, "Playing!" She giggled. "You be the flower shop!"

He isn't quite sure why, but this statement made Ludwig blush. He didn't respond to Feliciana, nor did he tell her that he wouldn't play. Ludwig merely laid his head down on his black paws and watched her as she bounded off towards the flowers again. He watched her tail swish this way and that, he watched her hips wiggle as she leaped around, trying to catch a bug of some sort. Ludwig watched her long white hair with its cream colored patches as it flowed according to her movements, her ears as they rapidly angled backwards then forwards, her sweet face. Ludwig couldn't help the smile that crept up on his black short haired face. He even laughed some as he watched Feliciana fail at hunting. She was just too obvious, it was adorable!

When Feliciana walked back over to him, her delicate paws crushing the green sea around her, she didn't bring any flowers. Instead, she smiled at him and asked, "May I have a flower, sir~?"

Ludwig picked up a Blue Cornflower in his mouth by the stem. He jumped down from the rock, officially deciding the his nap was over, and laid it down at his own paws. "How about some hunting lessons instead, ja?"

Feliciana hesitated. The smile didn't leave her face, though. "Then can I have the flower?"

Ludwig nodded. "Once you complete your training." He stepped around the flower and started to walk off towards the flowery field. Without turning to look back at her, Ludwig motioned with his tail for her to follow. "Come on."

"Okay~!" She sang in that beautiful, silky voice she had. Feliciana followed in Ludwig's paw prints, literally, and stomped in each imprint he made in the grass as she walked behind him. She had to stretch her legs some to reach his prints, but she didn't care. She was enjoying herself nonetheless.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig noticed what she was doing. He decided to mess with her, so he decided to take wider steps, stretching his own legs. He watched her to see what she would do. Feliciana kept stretching until she could stretch no further, then she began to leap to every other print. She actually jumped. Ludwig stopped walking suddenly, and Feliciana jumped right into his behind. She fell backwards, shaking her head. She blinked a couple times before noticing what she has just did and immediately scrambled to her paws and apologized.

"S-sorry Ludwig!" Feliciana lowered her head and sat down. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Ludwig smirked. He turned towards her and ran his tail along her chin, causing Feliciana raise her head up and look into his icy blue eyes. His orbs poured into her amber ones as he said slowly and with his eyes half lidded, "Danke, but don't worry about it." Feliciana blinked a few times and looked back down as she blushed, her eyes wide and her heart beating a hundred miles per hour. Ludwig smiled at what he had accomplished before looking around. He immediately crouched down in the tall grass as he spotted a squirrel under a nearby tree. "Get down!" He whispered to Feliciana.

She hesitantly obeyed. "What is it?"

Ludwig flicked his tail in the direction if the squirrel. "Squirrel. Over there."

"Oh, yay!" Feliciana made to stand, but Ludwig pressed down on her shoulders. She fell down to the ground with an oof.

Ludwig took his paws from her and apologized. "Tut mir Leid, but you have to stay quiet and still. I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

Feliciana slowly raised herself off the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!" She hissed.

"Tut mir Leid! Tut mir Leid." He sighed. "Wait here. Watch me and pay attention, these skills are very important." Feliciana nodded, still slightly upset at his forcefulness. Ludwig nodded once in acknowledgement and dug his claws into his bow, pulling it off his neck. Too much color would give away his position.

Ludwig crouched down. He tucked his back paws in and made sure his back was completely level. Ludwig straightened out his tail and made sure to hold it above the ground, for it could disturb a leaf and destroy the whole operation. He laid his ears back and sheathed his claws before slowly and silently creeping along, thankful for the cover that the grass and flowers held. He was also grateful that he was downwind of the squirrel, so it couldn't catch his scent. Its delicious and succulent taste filled his nostrils though.

Ludwig waited until he was close enough to the squirrel, a few tail lengths, then leaped. He was silent as night as he jumped, unsheathing his claws only when he was in mid air. Ludwig landed on the squirrel as soon as it noticed him. As quick as it processed the reaction to run, Ludwig had delivered the bite to its neck, snapping it like a twig. The squirrel fell limp in his paws, so Ludwig released it. He licked the blood off of his mouth before standing.

Feliciana saw him and ran over to him. "That was so cool!" A huge smile was on her adorable face. "You did perfect!"

"There is always room for improvement, but danke." Feliciana knelt down and started to nibble on the squirrel, but as soon as she did, Ludwig shoved her away - gently this time - and pulled the squirrel back behind his front paws as he sat. "Mm-m." He shook his head. "You have to catch your own."

"Whaaaat?" Feliciana complained. Just then, her stomach growled. "But I'm hungry!"

Ludwig gestured to the other trees doting the field with his tail. "Well then you better catch your food quickly." He stood up and shoved the squirrel under a root. "Show me the hunter's crouch."

Feliciana nodded and crouched down. Ludwig sighed loudly; it wasn't anything like what he had done. Feliciana's form only worsened as disappointment flowed though her body as she heard Ludwig's annoyed sigh.

Ludwig noticed her disappointment and tried to cheer he up some. "Nothing that can't be fixed, don't worry." Her claws were sheathed and he ears were back, at least. Ludwig stood next to her and dragged his tail along her, guiding it to where it should hover. Feliciana stuck it out straight, but she let it fall to the ground.

"Nein, lift it." He corrected. Feliciana did so, lifting her silky tail off the ground and leaving it to hover. Ludwig nodded to himself and moved along her body. Get beautiful, delicate body. He flicked his tail over her sexy haunches and she lowered it, her back straightening in the process. Ludwig gently kicked her hind paws with his and she pulled them into her stomach. He noticed her stomach and flicked his tail against it. Feliciana was laying on the ground, and her stomach shouldn't be touching the ground. That could easily make noise and alert the enemy or a possible meal.

When Ludwig had flicked her stomach, Feliciana hadn't done anything, so he pushed it gently with his paw. Feliciana didn't so anything, but smile. Ludwig blinked. Did she think this was funny? Why wasn't she correcting herself? Ludwig unsheathed one of his claws and gently poked her stomach. Feliciana let out a small mewl at this action. Her muscles clenched and threatened to curl up into a ball, but Feliciana stood firm and continued to stay in the hunting crouch.

Ludwig suddenly realized that Feliciana was ticklish. He smirked at the idea and unsheathed all of his claws. Ludwig gently ran them across her stomach, grazing it like a feather. Feliciana fell to her side as he tickled her and started laughing loudly. "Ha ha ha ha! Ludwig! Ha ha ha, stop! Ha ha ha ha..." Her laughter continued as Ludwig mercilessly attacked her stomach, now using both paws.

"Say the magic word," Ludwig commanded with a smile on his face.

"L-Ludwig!" Feliciana exclaimed between laughter. She was squirming restlessly beneath him, but Ludwig didn't mind. He was still able to tickle her nonetheless.

"Ja?" Ludwig answered. "What is it?" When she gave no response but laughter, he continued. "Just say the magic words and I'll stop." Ludwig waited as nothing but the sound of her sweet bubbly laughter filled his ears for her to say "please".

But something completely different came out of her mouth.

"T-ti amo! Ha ha ha ha! Ti amo, Ludwig!"

It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but Ludwig stopped anyways. He blinked and pulled back his paws, sheathing his claws. As Feliciana panted and crawled back onto her paws - a smile still on her face - Ludwig stuttered and said, "Y-you...l-liebe mich...?" He often involuntarily retuned to his native tongue when he was embarrassed.

Feliciana nodded. "Yes, Luddy." She smiled and giggled. "Ti amo!"

Ludwig's mind was blank. Desperate to break the awkward tension - awkward in his eyes; Feliciana could care less about the current atmosphere - he first thing that crossed his mind he did. Ludwig ran off and over to the rock that was trying to sleep on and spotted the flower that he had set down earlier. Ludwig gently picked it up in his jaws and ran back to a waiting white and cream feline. Ludwig's brain was no longer working, he was just working according to his current instincts, like he was in a dream. But he wasn't asleep; he wand dreaming. This was reality, and Feliciana /actually/ loved him.

Ludwig extended his neck and handed the Blue Cornflower to Feliciana. She took it from his mouth, licking his muzzle as she did so. Feliciana pulled back, the flower in her mouth, and looked at Ludwig with big eyes. His black haired and usually stern face was now flustered. He struggled to find words, instinctively searching his native vocabulary. Upon coming to his senses again, Ludwig suddenly blurted out, "Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
